Savin' Me
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A bit of Jess's past brings her and Don together. FA


Begin Transmission

Alright ladies and germs, Lacy here with the next Don and Jess song fic. For this, we got Savin' Me by Nickelback. *dodges flying objects from Katie* *laughs* Deal with it girly! *looks at other readers* Don't ask. Anywho, this won't be so much the story revolving around the song as it will be playing in the background while I figure out what it is I'm going to do! Yeah, sorry no plan for this one. It's gonna be completely random but still happy and fluffy. *hears cries of pain* That would be my fluff meter...dying...have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the show, not the song.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Don watched his partner come storming into the precinct. Everyone stayed out of her way, even Mulligan who wasn't know for his brighter moments. Don could clearly see Jessica Angell was pissed and on a serious war path. Watching her head straight for the locker room, Don knew he couldn't leave her alone, even if he did get bruised. Standing up, he followed Jess's steps.

"Jess?" he called softly, pushing the door open.

"Go away." came the reply.

Don walked in all the way before shutting and locking the door. No need for anyone else to come in.

"'Fraid I can't do that Jess." Don said. "What's going on?"

He slowly approached Jess's locker where she was standing in front of it, door open but not moving. Her head was hanging down and Don caught a slight shake in her shoulders. Oh hell no. Someone did not make his partner cry. Moving a bit faster, he walked up behind Jess and put his hands on her shoulders but didn't turn her.

"What's going on Jess?" he asked one more time.

"The bastard cheated and abused and yet she ended up dead." her reply was more broken this time.

Don let out a slow breath. He knew Jess's past. She'd had an ex, just after college that thought she was his punching bag. She hadn't been in a serious relationship since. Don had sworn if he ever found the guy, he wouldn't be breathing.

"I know it sucks Jess," Don said in a soft caring tone. "but not everyone can get out. Some don't want to."

Jess nodded. "I know, cases like this just open it all up again."

Don carefully spun her to face him. Taking a gentle hold of her face, he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"You, me and Chinese at my place tonight." Don said. "And it's not a request."

Jess smiled a bit. "Deal."

Knowing she needed a bit more time to pull herself together, Don pulled her into his arms. Partners or not, holding her in his arms was something he could definitely get used to.

_[Chorus:]_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Don had just finished setting up the food on his coffee table when he heard Jess's key in the lock. A few months into being partners, they'd traded keys, figuring nights like this would be a lot easier if they had a way to get into each others places. Don knew, with Jess's past, it was a lot for her to give him her key.

"You're just in time." Don said as Jess took off her coat and shoes. "I just got everything set up." he looked at her. "Did you bring the movie?"

Jess smiled and held up the DVD case. The cover showed the title. The Sound of Music.

"Pop it in and we'll eat." Don said, a smile of his own taking over his face.

Once the DVD was in and both were settled on the couch, they started the movie and dug into their dinner.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

An hour and a half into the movie found Jess curled up against Don's side with her head resting on his chest while his arm wrapped around her with his hand sitting on her hip.

Don felt Jess's deep even breathing. "You falling asleep on me?"

Jess shook her head. "Nope, just relaxing for the first time today."

Don kissed her hair. "Glad to hear it."

Jess bit her lip before sitting up. Don frowned at her move and paused the movie.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Jess exhaled. "I wanna do something but I have to ask you a question first. I just don't know how you'll react to it."

Don gave Jess a reassuring smile. "Ask away."

Jess held Don's eyes. "You'd never hurt me, right?"

Don was floored by the question and a little hurt that Jess felt she had to ask but he understood. Turning so he was facing her completely, Don took Jess's hands.

"I promise you, Jessica Angell, nothing in this world would have make me raise a hand to you."

Jess exhaled again, this time it came out fast. "Good, I mean, I knew you'd say that I just needed to hear it."

Don squeezed her hands. "What was it you wanted to do?"

Jess smiled. "This."

Before Don could blink, Jess was kissing him. So not what he expected but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

_[Chorus]_

_Hurry I'm fallin'  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus]_

The end of the movie came and Jess was once again wrapped in Don's arms, tucked against his side. Only this time, she was asleep and he was too.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus]_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*clears throat* Okay so not the happy fluff I was aiming for and I'm not too sure about the end and I really had no intention of going in that direction but there it is. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
